


The Way to your Heart

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80s music is awesome, At least not really, But no Songfic, M/M, Music, and having fun, as is Drarry, just two dorks singing together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Was, wenn Harry’s größte Leidenschaft 80er-Jahre-Songs sind? Und was, wenn er gerne allein auf dem Astronomieturm singt, wenn er deprimiert ist? Ein kleiner Oneshot zu Draco und Harry, die durch eine Leidenschaft zueinander finden…





	The Way to your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 80er, Liebesfilme und krank -> Vany schreibt kitschige Liebesgeschichten. Ich liebe die Zeit wegen der Musik und dachte mir, ich muss es endlich mal umsetzen. Jaaa, ich weiß, da warten noch viiiiele andere Storys, getippt zu werden, aber ich hab grad kaum Elan, um ehrlich zu sein. Zu viele Ideen, alles will man anfangen… Ihr kennt das. So, genug geredet. Viel Spaß ihr Süßen! Und schreibt mir eure Meinung in die Reviews… Bitte? *Kekse verteilt*

Titel: The Way to Your Heart  
Zusammenfassung: Was, wenn Harry’s größte Leidenschaft 80er-Jahre-Songs sind? Und was, wenn er gerne allein auf dem Astronomieturm singt, wenn er deprimiert ist? Ein kleiner Oneshot zu Draco und Harry, die durch eine Leidenschaft zueinander finden…  
Rating: P12  
Pairing: Drarry  
Warnings: boyslove  
Genre: Romanze  
Disclaimer: JKs Welt, meine Idee. 

~*~*~ The Way to Your Heart ~*~*~

Seufzend setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und erklomm die Wendeltreppe. Meine Schritte schallten auf den Stufen und in der Stille des Turms, meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an das gedämpfte Licht. Doch eigentlich bekam ich davon herzlich wenig mit, denn in meinem Kopf lief das alles anders ab. Ich hüpfte übers Gelände des Schlosses, schrie meine Gedanken frei in die Welt und beim Refrain sang ganz Hogwarts mit. Naja, vielleicht nicht alle, aber doch alle außer den Schlangen. Wilde Tänze, Partys, freier Gesang und ausgelassene Stimmung… Die Realität war anders. Prüfungszeit. Mine war unausstehlich, Ron bemittleidete sich selbst, wenn er ihr nicht gerade schöne Augen machte, Neville turtelte dauerhaft mit Luna – mal im Ernst, Neville und Luna? Das ist echt seltsam – Seamus jagte ausnahmsweise nichts in die Luft und Dean schien auch nur noch Mädchen im Kopf zu haben. Keiner hatte Zeit, wollte reden… Und überhaupt mochte keiner meine Musik. Dabei konnte man dabei so schön abschalten, nachdenken oder auch seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen, um sich auszudrücken. Klar war Hogwarts ein Paradies, aber zur Zeit lief alles scheiße. Wo wir beim Thema Liebe sind… Da läuft es leider auch nicht wie in meinem Kopf. Mal ehrlich, ich will in einem Film der 80er leben! Romantik, Gefühle, Sonne und Musik!  
„Autsch!“  
Ups. Scheinbar hatte ich Hedwig schon geraume Zeit nicht bemerkt, denn sie klackerte wütend mit dem Schnabel und plusterte sich auf. Geistesabwesend streichelte ich sie, um sie zu besänftigen und begann unbewusst, zu singen.  
„Woke up this morning with my heart on fire  
held on to what I'd been dreaming  
woke up this morning, I had one desire  
to get back to what I'd been seeing  
Heaven  
it was heaven  
I have never known a bliss  
witnessed anything like this  
Glowing all over as I started on my feet  
thought I heard somebody calling…”  
Aber keiner würde rufen, keiner würde rufen, denn ich war einsam. Nicht allein vielleicht, aber doch einsam. Es war zum Ausrasten! Ich ließ mich zurückfallen und lag nun auf der Plattform, die Beine angewinkelt und die Füße am Rand aufgestellt. Um es mir bequem zu machen, faltete ich meine Hände unter meinem Kopf und starrte in den Nachthimmel. Hedwig schien es aufzugeben und flatterte davon, ließ mich allein. Wahrscheinlich störte sie auch einfach mein Gesang – sofern man das so bezeichnen konnte.  
„Heaven  
it was heaven  
now I know I've seen the light  
make it go on shining  
I keep on searching for the way to your heart  
try to believe it's getting better  
baby, take me all the way to your heart  
I want you  
All the sweet kisses, all the tenderness  
that are being shared all around me  
only remind me of my own distress  
no loving arms to surround me  
Falling  
I am falling…”  
“I am falling,  
you could help me out again  
being mine forever…”  
Mein Herz stockte, als ich die Worte hörte. Und diese Stimme! So warm und sanft und… bekannt? Ich setzte mich auf und wandte mich zur Treppe um.  
„Wusste gar nicht, dass du singen kannst, Potty.“  
„Malfoy.“  
Verdammt! Was machte dieser ausgemachte Vollidiot hier? Ich befand mich gerade in einem äußerst emotionalen Moment, da konnte er doch nicht einfach so herkommen und… was eingentlich?  
„Gut erkannt“, schnarrte er mit seiner auf einmal wieder kühlen Stimme. „Bist ja ein richtiger Blitzmerker.“  
„Was willst du hier?“  
Die Feindseligkeit wollte einfach nicht in meine Stimme. Wie frustrierend! Okay, ich versuchte es eigentlich auch nicht ernsthaft.  
„Ach, ich bin nur hier, um dich damit aufzuziehen, dass du auf 80er Musik stehst…“ Auf meinen erschrockenen – ja erschrocken! – Blick hin lachte er. Aber kein Malfoy-Lachen, sondern ein warmes, melodisches Lachen. „Man, du bist ja echt humorbehindert, Narbengesicht. Ich wollte nachdenken, das geht hier gut. Das war ein Scherz. Dass du auf 80er stehst, wusste ich nicht und jetzt, da ich es weiß, würde ich dich auch nicht dafür runter machen. Ich steh da ja selbst drauf.“  
Einen kurzen Moment stockte mir der Atem, als ich es auf mich auffasste, bis mir klar wurde, dass er auf die Musik stand und nicht auf mich. Dann sickerte die Info komplett zu mir durch.  
„Seit wann hast du denn Musikgeschmack? Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut!“  
Na bitte, ging doch. Seine Augenbraue wanderte in typischer Manier nach oben – zupfte er die? – und verhöhnte meinen immer noch kläglichen Versuch, gehässig zu sein.  
„Ja, natürlich. Diese Musik ist einfach super. Viel mehr wundert mich, dass du sie gut findest.“  
„It can't be wrong  
Take my heart and make it strong, baby  
You're simply the best  
Better than all the rest”  
Er lachte auf. Wieder dieses wunderschöne Lachen.  
„Potter, du meintest bestimmt ‚it‘, oder? Für ‚die Musik‘?“  
Ich grinste süffisant. Ernsthaft, er schien wirklich verwirrt. Bei Merlins Unterhose, dieser Kerl war undurchschaubar…  
„Nun, vielleicht. Oder meinte ich es doch so? Oder will ich dich nur herausfordern?“  
„Oh, das wagst du nicht!“  
Nun war es an mir, die Augenbraue zu lupfen – das sah bei ihm bestimmt viel besser aus.  
„Wetten?“  
Ich holte Luft, doch er war schneller.  
„Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing…”

“Yeah yeah yeah…  
Ja, okay, aber das kann ich toppen!  
Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that something, what can I do?  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground  
Every time you look at me…”  
“Potter, was wird das?”  
Aber ich ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.  
“My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see  
Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before  
You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oh, Oh, Oh crazy, but it feels all right  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night…”  
“Oh, Oh, Oh”  
Ja! Er sang mit!  
“Tell me you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh  
That I'm not wastin'  
My feelins on you  
Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before  
You drive me crazy…”  
Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Geht’s dir gut?“  
„Ja. Sehr sogar…“  
„Pot- Harry…“  
Schritt für Schritt kam er näher, bis wir nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
„…Ja?“  
Meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und…  
„I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good  
Hey, all right now  
And don't it feel good  
Yeah, oh, yeah, now  
And don't it feel good…”  
Wir beide brachen in Lachen aus. Und es fühlte sich gut an, so richtig…  
„Wow, clever, Draco.“  
Mein Herz schlug immer noch unheimlich schnell. Wie ich diesen Jungen wollte…  
„Ich weiß. Du bist dran.“  
Ich überlegte kurz, dann schaute ich ihm in die Augen und begann zu singen.  
„First when there's nothing  
but a slow glowing dream  
that your fear seems to hide  
deep inside your mind.

All alone I have cried  
silent tears full of pride  
in a world made of steel,  
made of stone.

Well, I hear the music,  
close my eyes, feel the rhythm,  
wrap around, take a hold  
of my heart.”  
Bei jeder Note, die meine Lippen verließ, versank ich immer weiter in dem Grau seiner Augen. Das hier war besser, als jeder Film, jeder Song. Naja, obwohl, Song…  
„Harry?“ Seine Stimme war rau und plötzlich klang er unsicher. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“  
„Scht… Noch ein Song, dann verstehst du…  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up  
And turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too.  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!...“  
„Ich bin keine Kellnerin… Aber ich denke, die Message ist angekommen. Ich denke, ich weiß, was du sagen willst…“  
Den letzten Abstand überbrückend, fasste er meinen Hinterkopf und presste seine Lippen auf meine. Der Kuss war rau, hart, verzweifelt und nervös. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich gar nicht auf die Idee kam, den Kuss zu erwidern, sodass er keuchend von mir abließ und sofort Abstand zwischen uns brachte. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte und vielleicht meinen Traum – das hier musste ein Traum sein! – beendete, indem er sich entschuldigte, dass es falsch gewesen sei, riss ich ihn wieder an mich und küsste nun ihn. Dieser Kuss war anders. Sanft, leidenschaftlich und verlangend. Seine Zunge an meiner, unsere Lippen, die hart aufeinander lagen, unsere Kiefer, die krachten, ab und zu Zähne, die die gegnerischen Lippen aufbissen. Speichel mit Blut vermischt, Lippen auf Lippen und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo mein Mund aufhörte und seiner begann. Und ganz ehrlich? Das war perfekt, so wie es war. Ich wollte es nicht anders als so, Draco und ich, allein auf dem Astronomieturm, verlangende Küsse und 80er-Jahre-Songs. Ich lächelte in den Kuss und löste mich von ihm. Augen. Graue Augen. Mehr nahm ich nicht mehr wahr. Grün versank in Grau, Grau in Grün und wir beide wussten in diesem Moment, dass uns nicht viel verband; nichts, außer der Liebe zur Musik – und zu einander. Ja, ich liebe Draco Malfoy und er mich. Und das war schon eine ganze Weile so. Wann der Hass zu Liebe wurde? Keine Ahnung. Aber das hier ist genau, wie immer erträumt: Die Handlung eines Liebesliedes aus der besten Zeit, was Musik betrifft. Und eins kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen: Draco war ab diesem Zeitpunkt mein Mann, und ich würde mich hüten, ihn gehen zu lassen. Denn die Musik verband uns und zeigte uns, dass wir zusammen gehören.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Songs:  
Soul Sister – The Way to your Heart  
Tina Turner – Simply the Best  
Elton John – Still Standing  
Britney Spears – You drive me crazy  
Katrina and the Waves - Walking on Sunshine  
Irene Cara – What a feeling  
The Human League - Don’t you want me


End file.
